


Here Comes The Sun

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I MISS HAECHAN, M/M, arent we all, he is weak and whipped for hyuck, mark misses haechan, soft and needy mark, truly, what else do i write tbh, you miss haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: “You can’t escape me, Hyuck-ah.” Mark grins and leaves even more kisses by Donghyuck’s jaw.It’s at this moment that Taeyong, who’s gone out of his room to get himself a glass of water, sees them as he passes by the living room.He stops, eyes on his dongsaengs especially Mark. “Aigoo, these kids.”





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it’s me (previously) jaefixation! i changed my u/n on twitter and decided to change here as well (tho idk if the change has already taken effect.) so hi i’m now honeycakehyuck here too 😝 !!! edit: i changed again to duckiedonghyuck HAHA
> 
> was randomly looking at my many hd photos of hyuck on my phone and zooming in on his face (y’know, casual, no big deal, just admiring. lol) then i saw his moles uwu so this happened

*~*~*~*~*

 

Earlier, the 127 members were surprised when they arrived back at their dorm only to find Donghyuck on their couch. The boy was finally given the green light to return living with his hyungs and the members were glad to finally have their mood-maker back. The hyungs all welcomed him with joyful smiles and warm hugs.

 

That was more than an hour ago. While all the other members have retreated into the confines of their rooms, one boy in particular who has missed Donghyuck the most hasn’t let go of him since the other members left the living room.

 

“I even missed the way you smell,” Mark mumbles, nuzzling his nose into the side of Donghyuck’s neck. The maknae is comfortably slouched on the couch with Mark wrapped around him like a koala clinging onto a tree branch.

 

“I really really missed you.”

 

“I know. You’ve told me a hundred times, hyung. Are you going to keep telling me until the end of the week?” Donghyuck chuckles. His left arm that’s lightly placed on the older boy’s waist goes up to gently play with the strands of Mark’s hair.

 

The rapper is a little embarrassed at his words and current displays of affection but he can’t help it because his days really were that bit less bright without the boy he has encased in his arms.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t like me being like this,” Mark huffs.

 

“I’m not. I’m not denying it either,” Hyuck says.

 

This only makes the older boy hug him tighter. Mark then spots that one mole on the center of the younger’s neck so he gives it a feather-light kiss.

 

The tan boy giggles and squirms a little. Mark’s heart swells at the sound and he wants to hear it more so he peppers more kisses onto Hyuck’s neck.

 

“That tickles, Mark!” The singer whines in between his uncontrollable giggles. He tries to pull himself away and out of Mark’s arms but the other won’t let him.

 

“You can’t escape me, Hyuck-ah.” Mark grins and leaves even more kisses by Donghyuck’s jaw.

 

It’s at this moment that Taeyong, who’s gone out of his room to get himself a glass of water, sees them as he passes by the living room.

 

He stops, eyes on his dongsaengs especially Mark. “Aigoo, these kids.”

 

The two on the couch freeze at the sound of their leader’s voice but don’t pull away from each other. Donghyuck, unabashed, looks up to smile at his hyung. “Hi, Yongie hyung.”

 

“I guess you weren’t lying when you said that Mark can be really clingy towards you when you’re by yourselves.” Taeyong laughs. His words make Mark whine and bury his face further into the maknae’s neck, clearly embarrassed to be caught.

 

“Told you!” Donghyuck exclaims, happy that someone has finally seen the truth of his words.

 

“Okay, okay. But Hyuck-ah, Jaehyun is in Johnny and I’s room so take your lovey dovey PDA in the privacy of your room, eo? You’re lucky Yuta wasn’t the one who saw you two or else he would’ve flicked your heads without hesitation.” The leader advises and doesn’t wait for any replies and heads to the kitchen.

 

Donghyuck lets out a short laugh at that before he remembers the boy who’s still hiding in his neck. His smile changes into a soft and fond one.

 

“Cute.” He cranes his neck to gently kiss one of Mark’s ears that he loves so much.

 

This makes Mark leave another kiss by the base of his neck and Donghyuck hears him say a muffled ‘love you.’

 

A sigh of contentment leaves Hyuck’s lips before he replies, “I love you too... but we should really go to my room now because Taeyong hyung is right. And i don’t really feel like getting flicked by Yuta hyung today.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something with more of a plot and not just a short fluffy one again but all of a sudden i’ve now got significantly less free time soㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
> but actually i’m still happy that i at least got to write something.
> 
> so i hope you enjoyed. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
